Bella's Secret
by gelphiefluff and ginnydramia
Summary: bella has a secret that she never told the cullen's.Bella had leukemia cancer and its back edward has 2 choices change Bella or whatch his beloved die a painful death.
1. Bella's Announcement Part 1

I was sitting in an uncomfortable neon orange plastic chair. I had an appointment with a specialist, a doctor James Holt. The receptionist looked up and said Isabella Swan the doctor will see you now. I stand up, take a deep breath, walk through the doors, and into the examination room. A nurse took my temperature, drew some blood and told me the doctor would be there in a few minutes.

I looked around the walls were bleach white, and there were a few pictures on the walls it was if a man and a women it was an average looking room.

Flashback- when I was 10 

I was in a similar room the doctor told me the reason that I have been having joint pains, headaches, feeling weak and tired was because you have Leukemia, but it is treatable. You are lucky we caught it so early you will have to go through chemotherapy. I started to cry. (A/N-leukemia is a cancer that is forms in your blood cells in your bone marrow)

End of flashback 

This was my check up for remission. I had never told any of the Cullen's, I never even told Edward. The doctor comes into the room with a grim expression. Oh no I knew that expression the doctor told me "Ms. Swan your cancer is back, it isn't treatable this time it is to far along, and I'm sorry but you only have two months to live." I thought to myself I should have seen the signs the joint pains and the feeling weak, and the headaches. Oh no what am I going to do I have to tell Renee and Charlie that I have cancer again, I have to tell all the Cullen's that I the reason I am dieing is because I have cancer in my blood. How ironic I'm going to die from the very thing they need to survive. Then it hit me, the reason my blood smelled so sweet to Edward, and I had the cancer before I knew him.

DR. Holt asked if there was anyone I would like to call? I told him no, I left paid the co pay $35. I took the elevator down to the ground level and went to my car. I drove straight to the Cullen's house, I would tell them first. When I got there I walked up to house and let myself in I yelled for Edward he was at my side in a second literally. I told him that I wanted to talk to all the family. He looked at he angrily. I told him it had nothing to do with them changing me. So I went into the living room and waited everyone was there within 10 seconds.

I took a deep and told them that they were like a second family to me, which is why I am telling you thing. When I was ten years old I was diagnosed with leukemia, which is cancer in the blood cell but Carlisle you probably knew that. I went to one of my remission check ups today, because I haven't been feeling well. I took another deep breath the doctor, he told me that the cancer was back but this time it is too far along and I have 2 months to live. He told me I was luck that I lived this long. All there mouths were opened wide with shock, and they were staring at me. I couldn't take it this was the reason I came to Forks because of the stares. I said to them either say something or I leave, and won't come back.

This seemed to wake them from there daze. I was starting to feel faint but I ignored it I turned and was about to walk out of the living room when I heard Rosalie ask, "why did you never tell us?" I told her there were only a few people who ever knew about my cancer, and I didn't think it would come back. That is why my blood smells so sweet it's the cancer I should have known all the signs were there. I just chose to ignore it. I came back and looked for a place to sit down. Emmett and Rosalie saw this and moved over I smiled at them in appreciation. I told them you can ask me any question and I'll try to answer it. Edward asked, "So there isn't any treatment?" The doctor said I had grown resistant to all treatment methods. Esme asked why did you not tell anyone? I said the few people that I did tell told everyone and when I got to go back to school starred at me like I was death so I moved here instead. Jasper asked why he never felt any distress you have been feeling lately I told him that unlike most humans I can shut down my in tire body heart included my heart and emotions.


	2. Bella's Anouncement Part 2

Chapter 2

Bella's Announcement Part 2

Carlisle is amazed he had never known anyone who could do that not in all the time he's lived, or not lived depending on how you look at it. Edward realized that he hadn't really looked at Bella lately he now noticed that she had lost weight and she looked very tired she had never said anything to him. Emmett asked her Does it hurt? Bella said yes I'm in more pain then any of you may realize. I have 2 months to live so I'm going to make the most of them but I will miss all of you so much. I started to cry silently but of course they heard it. I told them that I had to go and break the news to Charlie. I turned to leave, when Edward said you aren't even going to ask one of us to change you. I said to "Edward I love you with all my heart but I have realized I can't make you do something you don't want to." I said, "I have faced death before and I'm not afraid to die now but I will miss, you all of you." I left them there they had never realized just how much Bella meant to them until they realize she was going to die.

Bella went home, Charlie was waiting for her to come home and tell him about her appointment; Bella got out of her truck and went inside her house. Charlie was standing in the living room. I looked at him and said, "dad sit down I have something I want to tell you and you should sit down for. He said that he would stand for whatever it was that I had to say to him, I said alright but I really think you should sit down for this. I took a deep breath and said, dad the cancer is back and there is no treatment that I can take I'll be dead in 2 months. You could plainly see the sadness on his face; he had been hoping that she would be going into remission. He was defiantly not expecting this and neither was I. I went into the kitchen and started making herself a salad she new that she would start not being hungry soon so she had to eat while she wanted to.

When she was finished eating her salad she went upstairs to take a shower before she went to bed. She slowly washed her hair enjoying the feeling she then went into her bedroom still in a towel and got into her pajamas, an oversize shirt and long pants. She then went to lay down she left her window open for Edward. She was asleep almost instantly even before Edward came to see her; she woke up at 3 o'clock and knew that Edward was here she could feel his cold skin up against her warm skin. She slowly woke up; she realized that Edward was watching her I was only half awake so I wasn't really aware completely of my surroundings. I asked what, he asked why I thought that he would treat me any differently than before. I said because everyone at my old school would star and even my friends didn't want anything to do with me. That was the real reason I left Phoenix because of all the stars and how everyone treated me.

He looked deep in thought, so I turned over and went back to sleep. I had the dream again the one that I thought finally went away. It was me during my time doing chemotherapy I had lost all my hair and I felt like I would rather die than go through this pain. I woke up sweating Edward wasn't there and I saw that it was time for me to get up. I went to change my clothes a light blue man's shirt it was my only friend in Phoenix who still talked to me after I had cancer he let me have some of his shirts to hide how skinny I was then, he was my best friend, I also wore a pair of his jeans another gift to me. I can't wait to see the look on Edward's face when he sees me in mans clothes that are not his. I walk down the stairs and get a granola bar and walk out the door to wait for Edward. He was there when I walked out the door it took him a second to realize what I was wearing, then the questions started. He asked me where I got those clothes and why I was wearing them. I told him that I got them from a friend and I was wearing them because the hide how skinny I was. He then asked who the friend was and I told him that my friend Jack from Phoenix gave them to me when I had my last bout of cancer. He seemed convinced since I wouldn't lie to him unless I had to.

He opened the passenger door for me I got in and buckled my seat belt and we were off he was again going 90 mph in a 45 mph zone. When we got to school Edward again opened the door for me we went into school together Jessica was the first to ask me why I was wearing guys clothes, my response was because I feel like it. I gave the same answer to everyone. I still cant believe that the school year has just started this was the first day and I would only be able to go to school for 1 and a ½ months and then I would have to be on bed rest for the rest of the time. I went to first period which was English IV honors I went to the teacher and gave him the note informing him to not wake me if I fell asleep in class because I had to sleep a lot to have any strength, also it said that I have cancer, I was supposed to show it to all my teachers, after I showed it to him I took a seat in the back away from the noise, Edward followed me, when no one was looking I would lean on him I started to fall asleep Edward didn't wake me up until the end of class I couldn't believe I had slept that long. I started to feel weak and dizzy I asked Edward if we could go to the nurses office he swiftly picked me up and carried me to the office so that I could lay down for a little while.

I woke up abruptly my joints felt weak and I knew then what was wrong I hadn't taken my pain medicine I looked over to see Edward watching me I asked him if he would go home and go in the frig and get my morphine, (A/N morphine and haldol are liquids, and both should be kept cold, they are a strong form of pain medicine) haldol, and oxycotton and bring it to me I forgot to take it. He was out of there so fast I thought he was going at vampire speed, a few seconds later he was back with them I asked for a glass of water he got me one, I had already taken the haldol, and morphine and the water was for the oxycotton. I took out two pills and took them I knew that I would have to lay down now these pills can do funny stuff to you. I told Edward to call Charlie and tell him I was going home early, I got off the table and started to walk to the door but Edward wouldn't have that he picked me up and carried me out to the main office and told the lady at the front desk that I was going home she didn't question it I had already showed her the note. He carried me out to the car and but me passenger seat and leaned it back. He then got on the drivers side, I turned to him and said Edward on of the side effects of the medicine is nausea so please don't drive to fast or you'll get vomit on your car. He just nodded and pulled out of the school parking lot and went drove to my house.

When we got there the medicine had really kicked in and I was a little delirious although Edward had yet to notice although he did when I started mumble things that made no sense like I started to talk about an electric trampoline he must have thought that I was crazy I started to unbuckle my seat belt and get out I said get my wheelchair I don't think he knew where it was but he would find it. I was right he came back with it and picked me up and put me into it and rolled me up the ramp and into the house.

disclaimer: I do not own ANY of Twilght as much as i would like to!!


	3. Author's Note READ

Freezing Rain Raindrops may freeze when they hit the ground

I will not post another chapter until I get 10 reviews and you read my other story The New Bella and review it.


	4. Only The Beginning

Freezing Rain Raindrops may freeze when they hit the ground

Chapter 4

Only The Beginning

When we got into the house he carried me up to my room and laid me on the bed and put the covers over me I started murmuring about if you give spiders food they'll go away, god I hate the side effects of the medicine, but what can I do I have to take them all. I turn towards Edward and tell him "I need to make an appointment with my doctor about the medications I am taking and I need more scripts." He nodded and I turned away and fell asleep again I knew that I was worrying Edward but he needed to know that I wouldn't be on this earth much longer and there was only one thing he could do about it, but I wasn't going to ask him to do it because that would put unnecessary pressure on him and I couldn't do that. I can live the 2 months to the fullest amount but after a while there is only so much I can do after a curtain point in time. I have always wanted to go to Paris, London, Italy but now I can't oh well. I made up my mind but I would have to make a call before I do anything. I ask Edward for the phone I said I was going to call the school he said okay since I was not delirious at the moment he gave me his cell phone a Cingular Blackberry I dialed the number and asked to talk with the principal she said okay hold on one moment.

When the principal came on the phone I asked him if he could call an assembly tomorrow because I would like to talk to the school he said okay I thanked him and said goodbye. Edward looked at me questioningly I told him he would just have to wait until tomorrow. I told him to get me my chloral hydrate (AN it is a heavy sleeping pill) in was on the kitchen table in a green pill case. He was back with it so fast that I hardly realized he had left although that could be the drug's I took the pill dry since he didn't bring me any water. I was asleep almost instantly and I didn't wake up until the nest morning I saw that Edward had already left probably went to see if Alice had a vision of what I was going to do today at the assembly. I changed into a different pair of clothes something more formal since I was making my will this afternoon I had everything planed I just needed a witness I decided that the witness should be Jessica since I wasn't leaving her anything she was a bitch to me although I think that will change after the assembly. When I was ready I took some of my pain medicine I came out the front door I told Edward to pack up my wheelchair I was going to need it today since I was having some pain he said okay. I noticed that he agreed with me on a lot of things lately but what could I do I can't control him.

By the time he had packed my wheelchair I was in the car with my seat belt buckled. I must have fallen asleep because Edward was shaking me awake I told him to get my wheelchair got and set it up he did but it took him longer since there were people around so he couldn't do it at vampire speed. When he was done I sat in it and put a blanket on my lap he rolled me into school and into class as soon as the bell rang the principal came on the intercom and announced there was to be an assembly today and all grades should proceed to the auditorium. I told Edward to roll me there and put me on the stage then go sit in the audience he seemed put out but didn't argue. I thought what happened to the Edward who fights with me when I was being stubborn, although I could probably get this Edward to do anything not that I would take advantage of that.

When I was on the stage I waited patiently to be introduced so I could start the principal came onto the stage and said "student there is a student who would like to do this assembly and considering the circumstances I aloud the request so without further ado Bella Swan." I rolled myself up to where they could see me I looked at them they were all so happy they didn't have a care in the world while I had the world on my shoulders I was dying I began. "Everyone as the principal has already said my name is Isabella Swan I have to tell you all something but first I want to thank those of whom are my friends for there support but I'm getting ahead of myself I asked for this assembly so I could tell you all at once you see I have leukemia and for those of you who don't know that is cancer in the blood" I pause there are quite a few gasps and a lot of whispering. I wait for them to stop then I continue, "I am telling you this because in less then two months I will be dead, you see I have had this cancer before but I was able to fight it. But not this time it had progressed to far for kemo I am also telling you this to prepare you because in a few weeks you might not recognize me but I want you to know how much you guys' friendship with some of you has meant to me I can only hope that this time people won't shun me because I have cancer, or talk about me behind my back and I must stress that you do not put any stress on me because that 2 months in a maximum not a minimum and I don't think my body will react to the stress put on it. I take one more breath and say " thank you for listening to what I have to say because this is only the beginning of the short life I have left I may sometimes not seem coherent so I need you to bare with me I just what to live to the fullest so no extra help unless I ask for it I am going to miss you all."

I roll myself off the stage and over to where the Cullen's were sitting I smile at them I say I need to talk to Alice for a minute I roll myself away from them knowing that Alice had following behind me I look at her and say I'm really sorry but I need your help I have to go to the bathroom but I cant get up by myself anymore I was so hard this morning I thought that I would just skip today. I felt so embarrassed but I didn't let it show I told her that all she needed to do was take me into the bathroom and help me out of the chair, Alice looked sad probably because she realized how bad off I was now that I ws dying and we all know it. Alice did help me and she didn't seem upset that she had to help me off the toilet when I was done.


End file.
